In current wireless communication systems, such as the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular system, there can be a significant amount of overhead required to transmit even a single bit of information between a wireless device and a corresponding application due to the many layers of protocol that are involved. Further, in order to exchange information across a physical layer channel, several stages of processing are required by lower layers of the protocol stack. This can result in wirelessly transmitted data being enveloped in several layers or sub-layers of protocol, with potentially separate headers added for each protocol layer or sub-layer.
However, when an application requires the transmission of short messages, the amount of overhead added by the protocol layers or sub-layers can be significant relative to the message length. This can result in inefficient use of communication resources.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for wireless communication that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.